


Only if you were here

by SimplyUnlucky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Corazon - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Explicit Language, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Mentioned Donquixote Doflamingo, No Sex, No Smut, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Sad, Sad Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUnlucky/pseuds/SimplyUnlucky
Summary: Law is looking for his polar bear friend bepo, coincidentally he ended up on an island that reminds him of Corazon.





	Only if you were here

Law was strolling through an island, which had a small forest within it. Law initially was there to look for his polar bear best friend Bepo. Upon walking through said forest he noticed an area, an area that reminded him of someone; someone he cared for long ago named Corazon.

Unfortunately, Corazon died years ago from an attack that could have been prevented, the man who took care of him in the times Law had amber lead disease. The disease could have killed him, but it didn’t because of the devil fruit he digested. The Ope Ope Fruit granted him the power to manipulate things within a certain range.

When passing through some trees Law pondered about the day they met and the time they shared being in this small island and this specific area in which they had a camp set up. Law took a seat on the ground and leaned up against the rock, this was the day before Corazon accepted his fate.

* * *

“Cora-san get up!” Law attempted to wake the large man who was propped against a rock. When Law called Corazon didn’t react, so he decided to pick up a stick and swung,striking Corazon on the head. From that, he woke up. Corazon slowly opened his eyes while rubbing the back of his head, there was probably a bump there from the impact of the stick.

“That hurts!” Corazon yelled after being struck, it took a minute to process what just happened.

“Quit being a baby.” Law remarked in response to Corazon’s “pain”.

Corazon snapped out of his “hurt” state and he averted his attention to Law. He also realized that Law added ‘san’ at the end of his name. Something snapped within him, the feeling of being blissful over this. Corazon was shocked since Law wasn’t the type of person to gain respect easily from.

“Did you just call me Cora-san?” Corazon asked to confirm that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Yes I did now get over it.” Law replied, he was starting to lose his temper.

Once Corazon got the confirmation, his lips formed into a bright smile along with a soft pink blush that covered his cheekbones and nose.

“I like the sound of it, call me it again.” Corazon chanted.

“Snap out of it!” Law exclaimed, he believed that Corazon was taking this too seriously.

Corazon just chuckled lightly before getting up and walking over to the little campfire that was set up close to where he was sleeping, “I noticed you have some cooking utensils out, what are you making?”

“Some kind of soup.” Law shrugged, he honestly didn’t know what kind of soup he made. He just looked around the island for anything that could be considered edible.

Corazon hovered over the metal pot and took a sniff of Law’s soup, for the most part it didn’t smell bad but there may have been some things that were inedible. “You did this yourself?”

Law nodded slightly, “Yeah, I looked around the forest for anything that you could probably eat.”

Corazon placed his hand over Law’s fuzzy white spotted hat before patting him on the head, indicating he did a good job. “Good boy.” he said with a smile.

Law nodded before getting a bowl for both of them and pouring some of the soup into both containers. He handed Corazon a bowl before taking a seat on the rock that was behind him. Corazon took a seat next to Law.

“What do you feel doing today Law?” Corazon asked while taking sips of the soup, the flavor wasn’t bad at least.

“Maybe before we go to the next island we could go to town.” Law replied while also taking a sip of the soup—he added too much salt.

Corazon nodded slowly before getting up, “Sure, is there anything you want in the town?”

“No, not really I just wanted to look around one more time before we leave.” Law replied, he wouldn’t admit that he just wanted the most time with Corazon before he—well. Died from the disease he was aware of.

Corazon didn’t hate the idea of looking around before leaving so he nodded, “Alright then let’s go.” he then put away the pot and distinguished the fire before leaving their campsite. Law of course followed Corazon, pondering a bit about how much time he had left.

Upon walking the streets of the town there are a few things that caught Law’s eye such as small things a kid would probably like such as; books, toys, and plushies. Law didn’t want to admit that he wanted those things but it was tempting to ask in which he withdrew from doing. While being caught up with the various things people were selling Law got sidetracked and turned the wrong corner. Before he could proceed, Corazon grabbed Law’s hand to prevent him from going any further.

“Seems like someone isn’t paying attention.” Corazon said while he pulled Law back into the direction they were initially going in.

“Yes I was.” Law replied. He seemed embarrassed to get lost easily, he also noticed Corazon was still holding onto his hand while walking through the small town. Still not willing to admit, but he did like this.

“If you were paying attention then you would have stayed on track.” Corazon commented, he still had his hands interlocked with Law’s small hands.

“Shut up, at least I don’t fall on my feet and set myself on fire every two seconds.” Law snapped back, he was getting a bit fussy about this.

“Okay, hey I don’t fall that much.” Corazon replied while looking down at Law before tripping on his own long black feather coat and plummeting to the ground face first.

Law started laughing after Corazon had tumbled, whenever Corazon was clumsy it seemed to bring joy to Law after he took him to this island. Corazon was about to say something but once he sat up he focused on Law who was laughing actually; he hadn’t seen Law laugh this hard over something in months. Corazon then smiled before getting up and dusting himself off, once Law calmed down Corazon held out his hand to him. Law glanced at Corazon’s hand before taking it with a small smile.

“This will stop me from falling all of the time” Corazon chuckled softly before continuing to walk with Law. Law didn’t reply he still had his soft smile on his face.

“Whatever.” Law replied stubbornly. As Corazon and Law strolled down the town he looked over at the store Law seemed to be distracted by, he was aware that Law may wanted something here and he would never tell Corazon.

Corazon then turned to Law, “Can you wait here for me? I’m going to go get something.” Corazon requested.

Law nodded, “Alright, but don’t take too long.”

Corazon nodded then headed into the store. He looked around a bit for something Law may have like, it was a little hard choosing since Law didn’t admit to still liking most things. He was a kid after all.

After about seven minutes of searching, Corazon stumbled upon some stuffed animals. The plushies were decently sized and still big, at least enough for a kid to cuddle with, Corazon thought long and hard about which animal to choose. Once he made the decision he chose a polar bear. Corazon hoped that Law would like this, he hadn’t really gotten anything for him ever since they left Doflamingo’s group. Corazon purchased the plushie and made his way to Law who was sitting on a crate.

“What took you so long Cora-san?” Law questioned Corazon.

Corazon looked at Law with the polar bear plushie behind his back. He was hiding the large stuffed animal to surprise Law, once he approached Law he then said “So when we were walking, I noticed that you seemed distracted by most of the stores we walked by. So I got you this,” Corazon revealed the big stuffed plushie to Law.

Once Law averted his eyes to the huge stuffed animal, his face lightened up a bit. A small smile formed across his face before turning around due to embarrassment. Law was covering the fact he was blushing, but once he calmed down he turned back around and took the stuffed animal gifted to him by Corazon. Law held the stuffed animal close to him before he started walking. He would thank Corazon a little later.

Corazon remained silent as they both left the small town, aware Law liked the plushie very much—at least Corazon thought he did. Arriving back to their campsite Corazon still needed to gather some things before leaving, once he did finish packing everything up Corazon hopped onto a boat. Law of course hopped in as well. After awhile Law fell asleep on the boat, he obviously had the stuffed animal Corazon gave him close to him while sleeping. Corazon glanced over at Law and smiled contently, he then looked back out at the sea their trip to the next island might take awhile to get to.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another one piece fic, I hope you enjoy! once again my friend and I started once again. This is a father son relationship!


End file.
